Always The Opposite
by isabelle.ruby.j
Summary: This is set after Firebending Masters. One-shot. Zutara, Taang was going to be a chapter fic but i decided not to continue


**Hey welcome. This is a Zutara Taang and Sukka story. It's my version of the last episodes**.

**Hope you like it! Review plz.**

**P.S. This is set at the Western Air Temple. Also Aang never loved Katara but everyone thinks he does. BUT HE DOESNT AND SHE DOESNT LIKE HIM. Also the DOBS kiss never happened.**

all characters belong to Nick 

**--**

I walked to her room and leaned against her doorframe

I walked to her room and leaned against her doorframe. She was looking out the window. I stood there not saying anything until I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Are you crying?" She spun around wiping her face with the back of her hand

"No! Go Away Zuko!" I did the exact opposite and walked right in.

"Aang and Toph will be fine, Katara."

"How do you _know _that?" she said sitting on the bed.

"Because Aang just needs some time. He's just frustrated." I sat next to her.

_We were talking about something that had happened earlier that day. Aang and I were practicing fire bending. He was worried that he might hurt someone, so he couldn't get this one move. He was frustrated and sick of everyone telling him he would get it. So he told me he needed some time and got on his glider and flew away. Toph was worried and ran after him. With the help of earth bending she was able to get just as fast as him._

"It's my fault." Katara said, "I was mad at you and he was too worried about me to pay attention." And then the tears came again.

"That's not true." I was surprised she wasn't blaming me. She wasn't mad at me or yelling at me. Today she just needed to be comforted. It was a side of her that I had never seen. So I put my arm around her shoulder and said, "Everything will be ok." She put her head on my shoulder and just cried.

Finally the crying stopped and she sat up wiping her face again. I moved my arm.

"Sorry you had to see that." She said

"You shouldn't be sorry for being worried about you friends." Then she hugged me and said, "Thanks this means a lot to me." She pulled away.

"It's no big deal." After I said that there was a moment where our eyes met. I knew at that moment that she wouldn't think of me as **Prince** Zuko. She would think of me as her **friend** Zuko. She looked away and said "I should probably get lunch ready."

"Do you want some help?"

"Yea. That would be nice."

--

I knew he didn't see me or hear me so I decided to keep chasing him until he stopped. My feet were killing me thanks to Sparky. I wasn't mad at him though he had become like the older brother I never had. (Sokka was more of a friend) And I guess I was a better little sis than Azula. I was also having a lot of fun with my payback. I was also asking myself why I was running after Aang. He has run off before and I never did anything. Why now? Why do I care? I guess I knew the answer and it killed me inside because I knew he had feelings for _her_. I know that they have been through so much together but it seems like she is more of a mother to him and I don't think she really likes him like -. Aang stopped and flew to the ground. I stopped behind him with a loud bang as the earth that was helping me run fell to the ground. He jumped and turned around.

"Toph?"

"Hey Twinkle toes."

"Why are you here? Did you run after me?"

"No I just wanted to run for hours so my feet would hurt." I rolled my eyes. "Of course I came after you."

"Why?"

"Because you're acting stupid and we need to go back now."

"Toph I can't go back yet. I need time to think."

"Think about what?? The world needs you and your throwing a hissy fit!"

"I am not throwing a hissy fit!"

"Yes you are and you know it! Why do you keep running away from the things you need to do?!"

"Because I can't do it!"

"It's just one fire bending move."

"Not the move. I can't defeat the Firelord." I calmed down and tried to be nice.

"Aang of course you can. You're the Avatar. You just need to man up and kick some fire nation butt."

"Easier said then done."

"It will be easy if you go back and practice."

"Fine." He said and I turned around and started walking back.

"Ow!" I screamed. My feet still hurt. Aang caught me before I hit the ground and stood me up.

"Toph you can't go like this. Plus it's getting late. Let's just camp out tonight and if your feet feel better in the morning we will go. Okay?"

"Fine!" I sat down and earth bended a tent

"Night!" I said annoyed.

"Good night Toph." He said with a laugh.

--

It was night now and Toph and Aang still weren't back. The only light I had was the ball of fire in my hand and the stars. There was almost no noise, not even the frogs were croaking. I had been walking all around the temple just waiting for Aang and Toph to show up.

"Do you think they're ok?" I turned and there she was. Her hair was shimmering from the moonlight and her big blue eyes stared up at me waiting for an answer.

"I'm sure they are."

"Then why are you pacing around the temple?"

"I'm not pacing. I'm just waiting and I'm a little worried about Toph. Her feet still aren't fully healed." There was a silence and I knew she was worried to. "You know just cause I'm up doesn't mean you should be too. You need your sleep."

"You're not the boss of me and you need your sleep just as much as I do."

"Like I said before just because I'm awake doesn't mean you should be."

"Well I'm not going to sleep."

"Yes you are." I grabbed her arm and started to drag her to her room.

"Zuko! Zuko stop it!" I turned around still holding her arm. "Zuko… I can't sleep. I'm to worried." I started to see what I saw earlier that day. I could see her tough girl act starting to fade as she opened up. I couldn't say no to her now. She just seemed so sad and lost.

"Ok… I was planning to stay up in case Toph and Aang showed. Come on."

I led her to a spot near the fountain.

"Sit." I said. She glared at me but sat on the ground. I sat next to her and started a fire. It was silent for a really long time. It wasn't awkward but it was weird.

"You really love him." I said finally breaking the silence.

"Aang?" I nodded

"Your family must be so happy. I mean dating the Avatar is big – "

"I am not dating Aang! We are just friends! Why does everybody think we like each other?!"

"Wow. Just chill out. You guys just act like it. You can't blame a guy for assuming."

"I do love him just not in the way everybody thinks."

"Like a brother?"

"Yea. If Sokka got hurt or ran away I would worry just as much as I do for Aang. Well maybe not as much because Aang is the Avatar and Sokka is a dork." She laughed and I joined her. Then she looked at me and our laughter started to die.

"This is weird." She said looking away.

"Yea."

"If someone told me a few weeks ago that I would be sitting here with you laughing about Sokka. I would have _died_ of laughter. It's just weird to think that you wanted Aang dead."

"I was a totally different person back then."

"I know. You really have changed. I know you really care about Toph and I know it's been easier for her with you here."

"Your right I do care about her but no just her. I finally feel like I belong. You know? All of you are important to me now."

"Well welcome to the family then."

"Thanks. What did you mean before about it being easier for Toph that I'm here?"

"Well I just think that you and her have become really close. Almost as close as her and Aang are but it's different with you than it is with Aang. I think she feels better knowing she's not the only one who ran away. She really looks up to you. She never had siblings and you have only known her for a little while and yet you treat her like your little sister."

"I guess I get that. She was the first one to accept me into the group and then I had to pay her back for burning her feet and we hung out a lot. When I was little I always wanted a little sister but when Azula came I was a disappointed. But Toph isn't Azula. She is the little sister I always wanted." Katara was staring at me.

"Wow. There really is a human being inside you."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I didn't mean it to be funny. I think its great that you feel that way." She yawned and put her head on my legs, curling up next to me. At first I was surprised but like she said I was part of the family now and that made me really happy. I was finally accepted.

**--**

**I'll try to update soon. Review plz**

**Iz**


End file.
